<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmos and Brilliance by TheLoreWalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854630">Cosmos and Brilliance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoreWalker/pseuds/TheLoreWalker'>TheLoreWalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Gender Issues, My First Fanfic, Rinmeikan focused, Seisho Villain school, male characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoreWalker/pseuds/TheLoreWalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nana has achieved the position of top star,she decides that she is done with the stage despite it being still to bright for her. She uses her wish this time eradicate the stage girl and top star system rather than redoing the semester again. The Giraffe creates an alternate universe where boys,raised from birth fight on stages in an all out war between the four schools,Rinmeikan,Siegfeld,Frontier,and Seisho,with each school being headed by a represented goddess from various mythologies in war called the Galaxian Wars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosmos and Brilliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING VIEWERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED</p><p>While I'm aware of yuri being a popular aspect about Revue Starlight I would like to declare that in this story there will be heterosexual relationships between characters.Also this is a society and world where headed by predominantly females. Male birth rates are low so many women are scared or surprised about the existence of men.<br/>Because of alternate universe,certain characters may out of character due the society they live in. While this is a crossover between Saint Seiya and Revue Starlight, it mostly takes place in the universe of Revue Starlight.The elements of Saint Seiya come in character allusions and attacks from the series also with certain plot similarities but besides that you do not need to read Saint Seiya to read this although reading it may boosts enjoyment of this.For the Saint Seiya fans of this fic,I heavily advise to play Relive or watch the anime before reading however I will give some references and descriptions of the Revue Starlight characters.In advance,I would to apologize if this work may offend or be an unpleasant read.This is my fanfic,enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get rid of stage girls,you say?” The Giraffe asked to confirm back.The Giraffe stood on the stage where the girl next stood on position zero.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>”Yes,I want there to be a world where stage girls don’t have to fight to be the top star.Tear down this system!” The girl clad in white uniform pleaded with the sinister giraffe.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She had two short pigtails they were in the shape of bananas.The giraffe licked his mouth.”Nana Daiba,do you understand what the consequences of your wish will bring upon the stage?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> The Giraffe raised his voice,as he asked this,a dark black cloud covered his body and his body started to crack like a boiled egg,then like a butterfly hatching from its cocoon,the Giraffe hatched into his true body.His real body was that of a human man,tall with long dark hair.He was perfect in every way,as he had no visual flaw in his form.This man was absolutely beautiful, but yet he bear a terrifying aura to him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nana backed away,taking her foot off position zero.She was horrified at the sight of him yet she was aroused and found him handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>”D-Dark Lord Hades! God of the underworld?” Nana exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She thought to herself that she had such beautiful eyes.She didn’t expect that the god of the underworld looked this charming.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hades pestered Nana again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"What’s wrong Nana Daiba? You took your foot off position zero does that tell me you don’t want your wish as the rightful top star?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> Nana dropped her swords and begged on position zero to Hades “Please fulfill my wish.I don’t want there to be any more stage girls.I fully understand the consequences!” Nana screamed like she was running for her life.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hades grinned and chuckled.”I understand”.He snapped his fingers and light emanated from his fingers.The blast caused from the snap was so powerful it caused another big bang.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In the last flash in the void of the disappearing reality,Hades made one last statement.”If there are no stage girls there will be stage boys”.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After Hades finished his statement the universe reset thus starting a new chapter in the Starlight play.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In this new universe there was a boy who desperately was looking for his older sister.It has been 6 years since he had undergone training as a samurai,warriors defend the goddess,Amaterasu.These warriors wield great powers using their cosmos to create a miracle.Each samurai wears a designated Haori as an armor to not only protect the samurais but help them control their cosmos.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This boy’s name was Sao Tsuyuzaki who trained in his home country of Vietnam but his adopted older sister was of Japanese origin thus he wanted to return to Japan.Sao awaits his final test on the island.Sao himself was a boy at age 13.It was his birthday today..He had messy dark hair and was around average height yet he was physically developed as he was a samurai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He woke up on his bed.Sao’s master knocked on his door.Sao would get a surprise.<br/>
<br/>
“Sao,this is your final test to become a samurai, you have a visitor at your door.”<br/>
<br/>
Sao,quickly put on his training gi and rushed out the door and was met by a blonde girl wearing a Japanese theater mask with a boy the same age as Sao who was far larger than him.Sao’s master also stood there.<br/>
<br/>
“Sao,your final test to fight Fumi’s student,Gouki.” Sao’s master said.<br/>
<br/>
“No way! Rinmeikan’s Fumi Yumeoji.” exclaimed Sao.<br/>
<br/>
“Sao Tsusyuzaki,if you beat Gouki then you are worthy of wearing the Oni Haori.You also will fight for Rinmeikan high school” Fumi,the masked girl said.<br/>
<br/>
Later they stood on the stadium that was on the island.It was made from stone and it was dug deep in the soil of the island,trying to replicate ancient Greek stadiums.The referee then walked upon the stage to declare the beginning of the fight.<br/>
<br/>
As soon he gave the okay,the two boys were free to fight.Gouki who was the more capable fighter,easily took the upper hand as he grappled onto Sao’s body.Sao screamed in pain trying to let loose.<br/>
<br/>
“Foolish boy,I have the upper hand for I am Japanese afterall, the culture Rinmeikan represents” Gouki said this as it was clear he was about to win.Gouki then tried to finish the fight.<br/>
<br/>
“Where should I start?…. How about your ears? Die Sao!” Gouki then went to strike Sao but in a flash it was Gouki’s ear that was sliced off.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,Gouki have you felt a galaxy explode inside of you?” Sao arrogantly taunted him.<br/>
<br/>
Sao remembered in that instant what his master taught him.Everything in the universe is made out of atoms and it was just a matter of breaking their atoms to defeat them.It was simple as that.All those years Sao trained to use cosmos.<br/>
<br/>
Gouki was infuriated and tried to grapple Sao again but Fumi tried to warn Gouki that something bad would happen “Gouki stay away! Something’s not right with Sao.” It was too late though as with his hands Sao drew the kanji for oni and gathered his cosmos “Burn my cosmos! Oni Meteor Fist!” Sao unleashed a flurry of punches from one fist.They were too fast for Gouki to see them all as Sao was punching 80 times per second.Gouki felt every last one of those punches.He could bear no more and fell to his defeat.As Sao was the only one standing the referee declared Sao’s victory.<br/>
<br/>
Sao had won the box that held the Oni Haori.As the referee handed it to Sao he told him that Haori was strictly used for serving self-defense and serving Rinmeikan. With that, Sao returned to his shack,but at midnight Sao was yet again woken up by the master. “Sao hurry! It looks like the teachers at Rinmeikan had learned of your victory and are now trying to kill you” Sao’s master yelled. "What?! We must hurry back to Japan!" Sao said this as he didn’t have much time to spare.When he bursted outside he bumped into Fumi who was wearing her revue outfit that the theatre department of Rinmeikan would wear during performances.<br/>
<br/>
“Sao,I can’t let you leave this island.You’ll have to defeat me before you can return to Japan.” Fumi shouted.<br/>
<br/>
“Fumi,I just wanted to see my older sister Mahiru but if it’s a fight that you want then you’re on!” Sao then prepared another attack with his cosmos “Oni Meteor Fist!”<br/>
As Sao launched his attack Fumi could see every punch and dodged them and she countered him “Behold Sao,my ultimate technique.Thunder Claw!” She scratched him at such a force that it electrocuted him and sent him back.However,one punch from Sao’s attack scratched Fumi’s shoulder and blood gushed.<br/>
<br/>
“Impossible,I saw all of his punches,85 per second! How did one go through?” Fumi pondered in fear.<br/>
<br/>
“Fumi,the Oni Meteor Fist gets better with every use” Sao then appeared on the top of a hill.He was wearing the Oni Haori.It was silver in color with red accents,and a red thermal inner wear suit underneath the armor. The armor also had a protective headgear with horns just like a real oni.<br/>
<br/>
“Fumi,I’ll defeat you and return home to Japan.Oni Meteor Fist!” Sao launched another attack and Fumi pleaded for Sao to stop but he was already punching at the speed of sound.Fumi’s mask broke and she was pushed back.<br/>
<br/>
”Heh? I thought your face would look like a demon but you actually have the face of a beautiful goddess.” Sao commented on Fumi’s face.She had deep blue eyes and the shape of her eyes were large but slanted as if she was always romantically looking at somebody.<br/>
<br/>
Fumi then blushed and pushed back with some sass “Idiot,why didn’t you kill me?”<br/>
<br/>
“No matter what,I would never kill a woman” Sao replied with his morals.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine,I guess you really are a true samurai, following his own bushido code.” Fumi said as she was more content.<br/>
<br/>
“Sao,we’re going back to Japan.As onto where you sister,Mahiru is,maybe Amaterasu knows where.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you so much,Fumi!” Sao hugged  Fumi tightly,who turned her red as beat.<br/>
“Hey,we’re not that close.I’m not your lover” Fumi pushed Sao back as she felt her heart warm up and beat heavily to the thought of her and Sao being together.As they had a heartfelt moment they went back to Japan.<br/>
<br/>
As the two approached the school the next day Fumi had a minute to speak with Sao.”Sao,there’s something you need to know about Amaterasu.She is a student here at Rinmeikan. You’ll know her when you see her.”<br/>
<br/>
They went into the gymnastics room of the school where Rinmeikan’s acting department uses to train.Fumi opened the door and upon opening there was a loud squeak<br/>
<br/>
“Kyah! A boy at Rinmeikan? This is a girl’s school.” Panicked a brunette with a ponytail.The girl then grabbed a wooden sword and rushed towards Sao.<br/>
<br/>
”Tamao-senpai,I’ll save you!” She shouted.She was then suddenly interrupted by a pleasant sounding young girl “Rui-chan,it’s okay.You don’t need get protective of me”<br/>
<br/>
The young girl that spoke these soft words stepped outside of the room,and revealed her face.She had yamato nadeshiko qualities to her.She sported long and straight navy blue hair.She had ribbons on both of her bangs.The girl was adorable and polite,she was truly a traditional Japanese girl.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh hello there,it’s nice to meet you,I’m Tamao Tomoe.We don’t get men visiting our school often but by all means please do feel at home”<br/>
<br/>
Sao blushed at the sight of how well-mannered this girl was but he shook his head as he had questions to ask.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you Amaterasu?” Sao hesitantly asked.Tamao was shocked for a moment and then nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Why yes,I am the reincarnation of Amaterasu, but I’m not god like.I lived my whole entire life as a normal human girl up until like.You can just call me Tamao.You must be the new Samurai for Rinmeikan,right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,it’s a pleasure to serve you Tamao-san.I will be your Samurai,Oni Sao” He bowed 90 degees towards her.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my,you don’t need to be so formal.I may be your senpai but we can take it easy as friends” as Tamao said this another girl came out,curious to see what was going on.<br/>
<br/>
“Tamao,what’s taking so long? Aren’t we going to start stretching?” The girl had messy pink hair.She was a noisy one,but she seems like a legitimately friendly girl.<br/>
<br/>
She then got excited to see a man in person.”Oh! A boy? I want to see what manhood looks like.She then tried to tug on his pants.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey! Watch where you’re pulling at you little rascal!” Sao backed away in embarrassment.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry! Nice to meet you,I’m Ichie Otonashi”<br/>
<br/>
“I-Ichie...Can you keep it down?...I’m trying to sleep…” A hooded girl came out of the door.She was sluggish and had to hold on the handle as she was on the verge of falling asleep.She had bags on her eyes and pale skin.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh,you’re the new Samurai. I’m Yuyuko Tanaka.”<br/>
<br/>
The brunette then scolded Yuyuko. “Hey Yukko,we’re in school.Go to sleep when it’s bedtime.” She then look towards Sao and bowed quickly<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry for trying to attack you earlier.If Tamao-senpai likes you then you’re okay in my book.Rui Akikaze,pleased to make your acquaintance.”<br/>
<br/>
Fumi then sighed “You see Sao.Rinmeikan may represent Japanese traditional values but we’re still a rowdy bunch”<br/>
<br/>
“No,Fumi I think I like that about you guys.” Sao said with glee.<br/>
<br/>
Tamao then affirmed Sao and shook his hand with both of her hands “Welcome to Rinmeikan,Sao.I hope you can protect us well.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>